Finding Love (soon to change)
by Chaboo
Summary: Pan drunk? I wub you?She kicks her date's butt? She breaks Vegeta's prized Gravity Room? Marron bashing? Read to find out. A T/P.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever (one can always dream though), own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Finding Love  
  
(I know, it's a really lame title so if you can think of anything better please tell me)  
  
By Dreamberry  
  
Prologue  
  
I'm just a normal girl, wanting to be loved. Hold on, let me back up. As much as I would love to call myself normal, I'm not. I can't breathe without the press breathing down my neck. Actually, I'm getting a little bit full of myself. They only bother when something major happens. They think since my grandpa is Mr. Satan (or Hercule), I'll be strong like him. Truth is, my strength has nothing to do with him. I'm part Saiyan, this superstrong race.  
  
But anyways, I'm getting off track. Like I said before, I want to be loved. And I know by whom. I, Pan Son, (and half of the world's female population) love the most eligible bachelor in the world, the president of Capsule Corps., Trunks Briefs.  
  
I've always loved him, but not in that way. I think I developed a humongous crush on him since I was about 12 but I truly loved him when I was about 18. The problem? Well, he sees me as a sister or maybe even as a friend. I'm sick of it. Every time he has a new girlfriend, I have to try really hard not to cry right there in front of him. But Trunks, you better watch yourself, I will get you. Trust me.  
  
Tell me what you thought of my newest fic. I really didn't think I'd write a T/P but here it is. Also, please help me come up with a new title cause mine really sucks. Hopefully, the rest of the story will turn out good. The storyline is really good but when I put it in writing, it might suck. Review please!  
  
- Dreamberry 


	2. Transformation

Chapter 1  
  
"Riiinnnggg!!!" "Hello?" Pan answered.  
  
"Hey! Its Carmen! I'm sorry I missed your birthday! You're 21! You are officially an adult who can do everything you couldn't at 18! So, do you want to come with me clubbing tonight? We can meet some hot guys. Come on. Say yes. I want to make up for missing your birthday," Carmen, Pan's party-hardy (did I just write party-hardy? Wow, I'm lame) college friend asked.  
  
"I guess I will. Sure," Pan answered.  
  
"Ok, see you tonight. Dress up! Bye!" Carmen chirped enthusiastically.  
  
"Great," thought Pan, "now I'll have to find something to wear. I know! I'll just ask Bra. Actually, that might be a bad idea. I'm afraid of what she'll put me in. But if I go over there, I can see Trunks." So she flew to the enormous property of Capsule Corps. to see her best friend and hopefully the love of her life.  
  
She landed on the meticulously green lawn of Capsule Corps. She looked to the left. The door to the gravity room opened. "Hey Vegeta!" she called. His response was a scowl. She opened the front door and yelled loudly, "Heeeeeeeeeellllllloooooo!!!!!!! Anyone home?!"  
  
"Right here!" someone shouted back at her. There stood the Purple-Haired Wonder (just felt like saying that) in all his glory.  
  
Pan nearly keeled over. She immediately straightened up and tried to act cool. "Trunks! Hi. Um... is um...is Bra here?" she stuttered. He pointed upstairs. "Ok. Thanks," she said as she headed to Bra's room  
  
"Its good to see you, Pan," Trunks called after her. Pan didn't answer because she didn't want him to see her unbelievingly crimson face at the moment.  
  
"Bra? Help me!" Pan exclaimed to her best friend.  
  
"What's up?" said Bra, who was a close duplicate of her mother.  
  
"One of my crazy college friends wants to take me clubbing for my birthday and I want you to dress me up because I have no clothes for that." Pan explained.  
  
"Isn't it kind of late for your birthday? But anyways, any excuse for me to do a makeover on you is good enough for me. You know, you look really good dressed up."  
  
"Thanks, but I'd rather not wear clothes that are so small and tight that a ten-year-old can wear it. I like to be comfortable. You're lucky you're even getting this chance to see me dressed up." Pan argued. And so the geek-to-chic (I watch too much Jenny Jones and talk shows.) transformation began.  
  
Hours later, a very different, a very sexy Pan emerged. "Wow," Bra proclaimed in awe, "sometimes I amaze myself at how good I am at this." Pan looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Her makeup had been done, not overdone, but enough to keep her from looking like a pale, sickly person. It highlighted and accented her features and brought out her beauty. (I know every other fanfic says this but just so you know, she was beautiful) She wore a black halter top and a pretty short denim skirt. The length was disputed. Pan didn't want it to be slutty. She was now ready to leave.  
  
I am so sorry for not writing sooner and I'm even more sorry that this chapter sucked so much. Keep in mind that I'm trying to set up the story for later and I didn't want you all to be confused as to why Pan was at a club. If you all review, I'll type a hell of a lot faster. But if you're going to flame me and tell me that you hate this story, save your time. I know. Thank you for all your reviews. Oh yeah, please, please, please rename my story.  
  
- Dreamberry 


	3. Trunks to the Rescue

1 Chapter 2  
  
Pan met Carmen at the club. "Pan?! You look so good! Let's go. Looking like that, you'll have guys hanging all over us. Maybe we wont even have to buy our drinks; some guys will," Carmen yelled over the music. She could be kind of tactless at times. They sat at the bar next to a man with gelled hair and strong, cheap cologne who looked like he had a strong "appreciation" for the opposite sex.  
  
"May I buy you ladies a drink?" he asked suavely.  
  
"Sure," Carmen replied seductively. "See? I told you we wouldn't have to buy our own drinks," she whispered to Pan.  
  
  
  
Several drinks later…  
  
"Do you want to dance," said the same man who was now plastered.  
  
"Sure," Pan replied, equally as plastered. Carmen got up and left suddenly, walking up to a random guy and dancing with him. Pan looked at her weirdly but shrugged it off. Immediately, the man pulled her close and danced with her, bumping and grinding. Nearby, a person pulled out a cell phone and dialed, unknown to Pan, her parents' phone number. No one answered. The next call went to Capsule Corps.  
  
"Hi, this is a friend of Pan's," the caller said to whoever answered, which happened to be Trunks because he was the only one home. "I'm calling because her parents weren't home and I wanted to let them know that Pan is very drunk and is, um, 'getting friendly' with a sleazeball. Can anyone there come and get her? The press will have a field day if they saw Mr. Satan's granddaughter drunk."  
  
"Yeah, I'll come get her. Where is she?" Trunks asked. The caller gave him the location. Trunks rushed out the door and took off into the night sky.  
  
  
  
At the Club…  
  
Trunks pushed his way past the broad-shouldered and extremely pissed off bouncer and the rest of the line behind him, protests following him. He threw the door open and scanned the crowded room. He heard a familiar voice and turned around. His temper and ki flared at what he saw.  
  
The scumbag was placing kisses on Pan's neck but she didn't notice, she was that drunk. Trunks threw him off her and sent a hard punch to his jaw. The scumbag flew across the room. Just then, Pan noticed Trunks was there. "Hey Trunks," she said with a drunk slur, "where were you? I wub (love) you!" Then she planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth. Then she passed out. Luckily, Trunks caught her even though he was overcome with surprise. He scooped her up and went out into the chilly night air. Pan unconsciously shivered. He looked down at her. His eyes bugged out once again. He realized what she was wearing. He was so overcome with a blind rage inside the club that he didn't see her outfit. He had to admit she looked pretty damn hot. "Whoa! No, bad kinky thoughts, bad. I can't think of her that way. She's Goten's niece. Well, its ok to think of her but not act on my impulses," Trunks thought like a naughty boy. Pan shivered once again. Trunks slid his jacket off and wrapped her in it. Then, he blasted off into the sky. "This is going to be a long, hard ride home with her," Trunks said. (And no, he didn't mean that she was heavy. Think about it.)  
  
Trunks landed on immense lawn of the still empty Capsule Corps. He carried Pan up to his room and put her gently on his bed. He waited for her to regain consciousness. Presently, Pan started showing signs of waking up. Trunks stood beside her and waited. She tried to sit up but fell back down with a groan.  
  
"My… head…hurts," she groggily.  
  
"Hangovers are a bitch," he replied.  
  
"I think I'm gonna hurl," she said, panicked.  
  
"Well, you're not going to in here," he said as he dragged her to the toilet.  
  
After expelling everything that was in her body, Pan asked, "What happened? What did I do? Did I do anything I'll regret?"  
  
"Well, you were getting wild with some asshole on the dance floor," Trunks answered.  
  
"Aw man! Did I hit on anyone? O my gosh! Did I hit on you?"  
  
"Well, sort of," Trunks replied sheepishly.  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry!" she apologized.  
  
An overwhelming and uncomfortable silence filled the air. Tinges of red were seen on both of their faces.  
  
  
  
Ok, I am so sorry again for taking so long to come out with another chapter. I am very lazy. I know how much people hate having to wait for stories to update. But please forgive me and review and please give me ideas for a new title because it really sucks. Oh, by the way: does anyone know how to make their story upload with the same font and bold, italicized, or underlined words? Please email me at dreamberry2001@hotmail.com or review.  
  
- Dreamberry 


	4. Jealousy and Kicking Ass

1 Chapter 3  
  
Weeks Later  
  
"Pan! My mom is having a party for some client and you and your parents are invited! It'll be fun. There'll be a dj! And lots of food! (Bra knew the secret weakness to any Saiyan: food.) And Trunks!" Bra shouted into the phone.  
  
"Okay. We'll come but can I bring a date? Its this really cute guy in my English class. I don't want to look pitiful in front of Trunks."  
  
"Sure, whatever. I'll see you then. Bye!"  
  
"Oh crap!" Pan thought, "I'll have to wear a dress."  
  
Capsule Corps. – At the party  
  
Pan and her date, Jake, arrived late to the party. Her philosophy was that she was "fashionably late", which she definitely was. She was stunning in a slinky, floor-length black dress. It hung on every curve. She immediately stole everyone's attention when she walked inside.  
  
"Pan, you look so good! You didn't even need my help!" Bra exclaimed. She did a double take. Jake had his arms wrapped around Pan's waist and they were roaming around…  
  
"Jake! Uh…could you go put our stuff away and get us something to eat? Please?" Pan asked in her sweetest, syrupy voice.  
  
"Duh…ok," Jake said as he walked away.  
  
"So, he's quite a…catch," Bra said, trying to be convincing.  
  
"I know what you mean. He's hot but a little bit too 'touchy-feely'. And dumb as hell. He makes my Grandpa Goku look like Einstein. He's on my college's football team because he can knock down a row of guys. He's soooo talented. But I needed a date and he agreed. I don't want Trunks to think I'm pathetic and I can't get a date," Pan said.  
  
Bra laughed at the irony of the situation. "You ARE pathetic!" Bra said between chuckles. Pan laughed along with her; she realized how lame she sounded.  
  
"What's so funny?" someone asked behind them. pan and Bra turned around and there stood Trunks.  
  
"Um…I have to…do something," Bra announced suddenly. She turned around and left, passing by Pan and giving her a thumbs up.  
  
"Real smooth," Pan muttered to her. Then she added as an afterthought loudly, "Tell Goten I said hi!"  
  
Bra froze. She turned around slowly, red in the face. Pan and Trunks laughed at her reaction. "So Trunks! How's your life been?" Pan asked him.  
  
"Well, Capsule Corps. just got a new, powerful client so things are going good for me. That's why we're having this party. How are your classes?" Trunks responded.  
  
"Oh, they're fine. I barely passed biology so now I have to work even harder. So, yeah. School sucks. I-"  
  
"Hey Pan, let's dance," Jake interrupted as he slipped his arms around Pan and looked at Trunks. "I'm Jake," he said as he extended his hand to shake Trunks', "Pan's DATE. So, let's dance." He pulled Pan away. Pan turned to look at Trunks. His blue eyes were looking back at her. She mouthed the words "sorry" and "I'll talk to you later". Jake pulled her closer and swayed uncoordinatedly to the music.  
  
Trunks stared at Pan, thinking of what an asshole Jake was until he was interrupted by Marron. She was her usual cheery, slutty self. (I don't know if that's what she's like but let's pretend.)  
  
"Trunks," she purred, "will you dance with me?"  
  
"Okay. Sure," was his weak reply.  
  
She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. She put his hand tightly around her slim waist. She looked into Trunks' eyes, trying to get him interested in her. Trunks' eyes were locked on Pan so she snuggled closer into his arms.  
  
As Pan watched Marron snuggle closer to Trunks, her broke. She felt like breaking into tears. Then Marron whispered something into his ear and giggled. That made Pan so mad that she wanted to shove a Kamehameha up Marron's ass. (I heard someone use that before and I love it so I decided to use. Sorry if you made that up.)  
  
The minute the song ended, Jake pulled Pan off the dance floor and started to grab their coats. "Where're you going?" Pan asked, alarmed.  
  
"We're leaving," Jake stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Where are WE going?" Pan said as her temper rose higher.  
  
"We're going to my dorm. Everyone's gone," he said with a dopey grin on his face.  
  
"Why?" Pan asked loudly, already knowing the answer and attracting people's attention.  
  
"So we can…do stuff," came the reply, "let's go." Jake grabbed her arm.  
  
"No!!" she shouted. Her ki skyrocketed then dropped back down. Trunks felt it and immediately rushed to her.  
  
"She said no! Buh-bye!" he said for her.  
  
"Trunks, I can handle this," Pan said, pissed off.  
  
"Come on, stop being a frigid bitch," Jake said, starting to get mad.  
  
"Don't call her that, you asshole!" Trunks shouted as he advanced on Jake.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan yelled, "leave him alone. I'm not a little girl. I can handle this!"  
  
Trunks backed off but kept a Vegeta-like scowl on his face. Pan smiled sweetly to Jake as she said, "You know, this just isn't working out but before you go, here." She lightly kicked him in the groin and doubled over in pain. "I barely touched you," she complained, "you want to really feel what I can do? Here." She sent him a swift kick to his stomach, sending him flying across the room. Trunks came running up to her.  
  
"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked.  
  
"Trunks! I'm fine! In case you haven't noticed, I'm part Saiyan. Besides, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself. I…" Pan trailed off.  
  
Trunks was looking her up and down, not checking her out, but really looking at who she'd grown up to be. He realized she grew up, she wasn't the wild teen she was before. She was beautiful and she was legal. (She has been since she was 18 but in the circumstances, he just now realized this and is now attracted to her.) Suddenly, all his reasoning was thrown away as he leaned in to kiss her. (But not like she was complaining. Their lips touched lightly then…  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Okay guys sorry I left off there. What happened? Why didn't anyone review? You're all hurting my feelings. (tear) Well, thanks for reading.  
  
-Dreamberry 


	5. Goin to the GR

**Chapter 4**

**_Last Time:_ ** Their lips touched lightly then…

            Marron came in and quickly killed the mood.  "Trunks!  There you are," she cried enthusiastically.  Pan and Trunks jumped and disappeared to opposite ends of the room.  Disappointment and slight confusion was added to the swirl of emotions they were experiencing.  "I have to tell you something," Marron told Trunks as she dragged him away.  They left Pan alone to contemplate what just took place.

            After what just happened, Pan decided she wasn't going to let Trunks get away that easy.  So she set off to find him and make him hers.

Meanwhile… 

            "Oh Trunks!" came Marron's high pitched squeal, "I was looking all over for you!  I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime.  Ooh!  I know!  I'll cook you dinner at _my_ place!"

            "Uh…Marron?  You're a great girl and you're pretty-"

            "Oh thank you," Marron interrupted as she jumped up to hug him.

            At that moment, Pan found Trunks…in Marron's arms.  If only she saw the weirded-out and uncomfortable look he had on his face.

            "Ok.  Uh Marron-" Trunks began.  Marron put her finger to his lips to silence him.  Then she forced her lips onto his.  That was when Pan's world came crashing down.  She stomped away loudly, letting her presence be known.  Trunks turned around and saw her beautiful form walking away angrily.  He immediately felt guilty without knowing why.

            "Marron!" Trunks stated decisively, "As I was saying, you're a great girl but I don't feel the same way about you."

            Marron's face fell.  "Oh.  Okay.  Well, that's a shame. We could have had something _good,_" she said seductively, trying to cover up her disappointment.  She had never been turned down before. (There's a first for everything.)  She quickly left the room in embarrassment.

            Trunks was left bemused.  Why did he feel guilty when he saw Pan?  Why the sudden attraction to her?  All these questions, he had no answers to.

            Pan found a spare bedroom in a wing of Capsule Corps. that was as far away from the party as possible.  She released all the pressure that had built up inside of her. Tears poured down her cheeks.

            "I can't believe I actually thought he would want to go out with me," Pan thought sadly, "he probably thinks I'm too young.  He'll never think of me like that.  Who was I kidding?  Like he'll ever love me.  Well, I'm over it.  I'm over him.  I don't love him anymore.  I don't love him anymore.  I don't love him anymore.  Ha!  I'm pathetic.  And a really bad liar.  I love him!"(Sorry about the corny one-sided conversation.  It had to be done.)  At this, she cried even harder.  She couldn't take the pain of seeing Trunks yet again with another woman besides herself.  Especially with Marron.  Why couldn't be her?

            Pan's pent up anger and frustration fought to get out, so she decided to beat the shit out of something.  She headed out to the Gravity Room.  She knew Bra wouldn't miss her because she was shamelessly flirting with Goten, who was too clueless to get what she was doing but he knew he liked it.  Pan especially knew Trunks wouldn't miss her.

            Pan went upstairs to Bra's room to grab something comfortable to train in.  The problem was that Bra took after her father- in a bad way.  Like Vegeta, Bra only wore tight, revealing Spandex.  And Pan knew that Bra didn't like train because she hated getting sweaty and yet, she kept tons of pairs of it.  Pan was used to baggy shorts and biker shorts like her mom.  But she reluctantly put on a pair of Spandex and looked at herself self-consciously.

            Pan slipped out Bra's window so one noticed from the party.  Once inside the GR, she put the gravity to the highest setting it could go, ignoring the warning that the machine could overheat from working so hard.  She started throwing kicks and punches, pretending Trunks and Marron were kissing and they were the recipients of all her blows.  Then she imagined Marron's annoying face in front of her and started fighting even harder.  Her rage blinded her from what was going on around her.  Red, flashing warning lights and a warning signal were going off around her.

**_Meanwhile inside the party…_**

Vegeta silently wished he could be out training in the GR instead of being here, at the party, in so much irritating _human _contact.  But the only human contact he could stand and secretly enjoyed told him that if he loved her, he would stay.  Of course he loved her but he didn't wear a sign declaring it but then also he didn't want to sleep on the couch either.  So instead, he sat at the party, in his "Bad Guy" (sometimes its Bad Man) shirt, skulking.  He decided to at least look at his precious GR.  He was surprised the light was on.  So he checked to make sure Bulma wasn't watching him and went to take a peek at what was going on.  What he saw, alarmed him.

_Whew!  I am the worst author in the world.  I really planned to get this chapter out by Spring Break but things came up and I wanted to type a semi-long chapter instead of cutting it off to post it earlier.  I just couldn't resist putting a little B/V in there.  I originally wanted to write a B/V.  Omygosh!  Has anyone seen the episodes where Vegeta fights Majjin Buu?  In California, on Cartoon Network they only played the episodes up until Vegeta fights him.  Then there are tapes of what happens after that come out two at a time, once a month.  It is so good.  So email me if you have seen them because I really want to discuss it with someone.  I got a new email address its dreamberry_2004@yahoo.com.  Okie dokie.  Buh-byeee!_

_-Dreamberry_


End file.
